Hellsing Inc Random Section Cut
by Ashe Marbury
Summary: This is a section I wrote from the Hellsing OVA where Rip Van Winkle had her showdown with Alucard. It also has some other -- components... enjoy! :3


.: Random Section Cut :.

:: From My Hellsing Incorporation ::

' Anon '

Written By: Ashe Marbury

- - - -

Blood soaked the ship's exterior as the huntress' cries echoed; lavishing the deathly silent murmuring of the rain and ocean waves that cracked against the foundation's base. Stricken by fear, she held her beloved rifle closely, tears bubbled up in her eyes. She removed her eyeglasses to wipe away the tiny droplets of fear from her lashes. An overly charged Alucard snickered sinisterly at her terror; his glistening embers lighting up with excitement as the woman stood; shaking immensely. She then decided to take her last resorts into action…

A roaring burst thus followed from the outside, the members of the interior cabin swayed about uneasily as they watched Rip Van Winkle's ghastly despair unfold outside the glossy wet window. Thunder boomed, a shot sounded loudly. Panicking, they began running hastily towards the inner depths of the ship's interior in search of more appropriate artillery. In this midst, there was a particular female member who managed herself in a calm standing though; glinting upon the faces and backs which passed her. As one began shouting orders, she snuck up behind him, shut his mouth with a tight grip, then sharply pierced through his chest with a strange looking edge of some sort. A few members had managed to snatch but a glimpse of what had just occurred, "Hey!" A voice spurted from a dazed individual. Three others hindered their movement. Frozen in confusion, she silently vanished in but a flickering.

"! …W-what the hell?!" One of them griped as he cocked his gun. The four backed to one another's backs; the present alerter himself addressed himself as an immensely fearful man; breaking into a chilled sweat. Their feet shifted slightly, their breath displayed in feathery fog. Without even a hint of noise, the unknown female made slow careful steps, carrying her from the shadowed corner. She then immersed herself stealthily within the dim moonlight that shone from the cabin's window. Her prey: still completely oblivious as to her presence. With a quick ray of cloudy aura bolting up from her elbows to her hands, she summoned the same mysterious weapon unto her right along with a similar lookalike unto her left. She struck with precision. They all fell in one clever sweep of sapphire. Hearing the racket, the rest of the crew that had entered the back now returned direly with much more intimidating equipment. The girl darted eyes across the crowd, then resorted in revealing herself.

"I'm afraid I can't let you outside this door." Her voice commented; resolved, yet firmly. She then looked intensely into the group, her sage eyes seemed to be glowing. The men were a tad bit thrown off by her true attire; giving her time to take a step towards the door and lock it with a flash of light that softly sparkled from her fingertips, "You have a lot of nerve trying to stop us by yourself, you bloody idiot!" Recovering in a matter seconds, the men all in sync began readying their guns, but before they could even muster a movement of even a finger, she ripped out her glorious, aura endowed blade and began slicing them apart. It turned out it was Salaria.

In hardly no time at all, the ambitious girl clean shaved the cabin of its occupants; intentionally ending their lives in – by far, a more reasonable and appropriate manner; much unlike that _sadistic Alucard_…

"That savage…" She thought to herself as she heard the reverberations of Rip Van Winkle's enchanted bullet ricocheting across the ship's metal walls and forms; seemingly piercing through that beast with every turn. The vampire's blood was being recklessly splattered about, pairing it with a few agonizing moans.

"I swear, he must enjoy pain… it's not like he couldn't just end it now and stop getting shot." An annoyed muttering made way. She dragged the men's bodies, one by one, outside the cabin; pushing the door open with her back whilst holding their feet in her grasp. Another one of her infamous faces of redundancy had made itself at home yet again. As she removed the last body, she stepped towards the captain's seat; carefully looking over the vastly spread knobs and controls surrounding the steering wheel. After taking in this great set of information _– or better yet, confusion, more or less –_ Sal set her hands on the panel, head down in frustration; then sighed and looked back up outside through the window. The vampire had thus far made a fool out of the girl, and now held her tightly by the throat high above the ground; the sea breeze sending both the individuals' hair whipping wildly. It appeared that Alucard was holding the bruised female at gunpoint with her own rifle.

"Great, now just shoot her. You've scared her enough." Sal mumbled. The tiny beads of rain which coated both the huntress and the vampire dazzled in the faint light of the moon, the shining barrel of the gun was slowly making its way dreadfully closer to the woman's chest. A deep laugh suddenly crept from under the monster's glistening fangs. What happened next was nothing less than hell. Sal's dull expression melted into wide eyed horror whilst observing the gun's tip brutally ripping through the woman's ribs; blood spurting violently as her mouth poured crimson through her intensified screams – and of course, the _sadist_ was laughing once more…

"… Uggh… that's just-"

"_What? Does his devilish ecstasy sicken you?" _Sal shifted in surprise; turning around to see a shadow concealed face in the darkness deeper within the cabin – though it could matter less whether she saw this denizen or not, her voice ringed a familiar panic throughout her frame. "… Lucea. How did you get here...?"

"_I actually find it quite -- invigorating." _She sauntered out of the darkness; purposely failing to directly answer Salaria's question. Upon her haunting approach, light sparks of sky toned aura shimmered across her body, starting from foot to head; sorting a different bodily frame of that of one of the crew members. Sal quickly recalled the face of the member – it was that same man who she summed up in a slight amount of suspicion… damn it all that she didn't act before it was too late! Now she stood in the presence of yet another powerful monster without much of an escape route. Lucea reformed her original appearance, "Damn it…" Sal whispered as she backed cautiously towards the panel, softly and slowly dragging each step; the Jaden demon gazed, adapting a thirsty, unearthly grin of malicious diamond fangs…

Meanwhile, poor Rip Van Winkle thrashed crazed; gurgling under the weight of the blood filling her mouth and lungs. Tendrils of shadowy hands suspended over her, some remained in keeping a lock around her neck and head. The vampire was content upon his knees; licking lovingly at the succulent ruby that flowed about the cold metal deck. It dripped from his lips, bittersweet. He then rose; meeting face to face with the desperate huntress. Tears blended with the soft pattering downpour upon her face – she painfully opened her eyes to see the monster bearing his ferocious canines. Closing in on her, he mindfully paused, inches from the warm flesh of her neck. A small fog of breath faded eerily from his hot, ready mouth… Rip waited; a painful anxiety throbbed within her skull with every passing second like a hammer – waiting, waiting, waiting…

Then, quick as death and purged of mercy, Alucard plunged his sharp teeth viciously into her throat.

As the aching scream shattered the atmosphere, glass cracked upon impact with the cabin door's window; Sal cringed in discomfort from the stray shards which pinched and clawed at her back as Lucea glared feverishly; calmly placing her steps long and fashionably towards her... blood dripped from a few of the fragments.

"_I'm truly surprised that you hadn't detected me before now."_

"As am I. You did something different." Standing up, Sal focused angrily into what was visible of Lucea's right eye under her azure highlights. Her hair was streaked in both black and blue, in which the blue sections were glowing in the dark lighting; accenting her raven hair. This suited her with a look of fundamental madness. Lucea slightly tilted her head; a low gaze put in as a response. Sal was now holding her back from her wounds. The demon sneered; reforming her true state in a mixture of shadowy magic. She extended her tail extending gracefully, then curved around to meet Sal with its deadly point.

"_Yes… this time, I did not fail… this time; your blood will paint my lips… dearest -- Kriston."_

- - - -

:: Cut End ::


End file.
